Altered Past
by TheLastOfTheTouruFans
Summary: Touma is sent back to the past with both the dragon-shell and his lost memories were he must remain undiscovered or be hunted by Academy cities Officials. This only suggested for those who have read New Testament: Toaru Majutsu no Index 22 Reverse. Also there will be mostly just Touma x Mikoto but I might add something different if I feel like it but I probably won't.
1. Chapter 1

Altered Past

Note: This is my first time using to write any of my stories so sorry if there are any mistakes like missing content, still figuring this out so please forgive me!

Also for those who are fans of the index or railgun franchise please note that I'm mostly using just what I know so if there are any blatant mistakes please tell me. Also this fanfiction starts off at Toumas final battle with the other Touma. I would suggest this fafic only for those who read _Toaru Majutsu no Index 22 Reverse_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Toaru series

Prologue

I watched as my counter-part exploded from it's human shell into the large red-like-pink dragon and then wrapped myself in my own sky-blue shell and leaped towards my opponent as it did the same. However, as I collided with my counterpart there was a sound of cracking glass and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to to nothing but darkness, I looked down but could not see what I was standing on, I looked around until I finally saw my clone standing in front of me with that same suit he was wearing when he had first appeared. I couldn't figure out what light was illuminating him, instead I just focused on the fact that I could see him.

As I looked closer though I realized that unlike before his right arm now mirrored mine with Reddish-pink with emerald-green spreading like veins on the arm. I held up my own sky-blue and lemon yellow arm accusingly.

"What did you do?" I asked with narrowed eyes, he narrowed his right back at me and said.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," He scowled as he looked around. Suddenly his eyes widened, "This looks like that time…"

His voice trailed off but I already realized what he was talking about, this was exactly the same as the black world, the world without phases. I looked around and saw nothing and could of nothing that could have put us here or anything that could get us out.

I looked at my counterpart and asked, "What do you think happened here?" His scowl deepened as he thought for a moment.

"Imagine Breaker is the only thing I can think of." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. "If it's the magic gods manifested wish to undo their alterations then it would make sense that it could remove the phases."

Suddenly there was a flash of actual light as a glowing sphere appeared and slowly crystallized. A golden substance than began to cover the sphere and form into a shape both me and my clone recognized instantly.

"Aiwass," the Angelic being smiled as it floated down to whatever surface we were standing on.

"Correct on both accounts I'm afraid" It looked at us shook its head as it paused in it's speech, "Imagine Breaker did Asfhuidghutreywufs the phases." Ignoring Aiwassis angelic speech patterns we both questioned what could've caused imagine breaker to do this.

Aiwass answered our thoughts, "Imagine Breaker exist in the right hand which is only the right hand when it's attached to the right shoulder." Aiwass smirked again, "So what happens when there are two right shoulders?"

"It chooses one or the other." My counterpart said almost smugly, like he had won some kind of contest.

"Does it now?" Aiwass said bemused, "Or could it have possibly been indecisive, so much so that it may have put at a stand still, stopped in between the two of you, where it would have been without a vessel."

I frowned as I asked, "If it erased all of the phases and all of the things inside of them, than why are we still here."

"Because it's still here, trapped between you two, however it won't be long before it chooses one of you and it fulfils what it was made to do and dissipates just like all the other magicks that have been negated and this becomes permanent." It says looking at my doppelganger.

"How do we stop that from happening?" I ask desperately, thinking of what would happen if all that was left was my doppelganger, Aiwas and me.

"If one of you finds the world you desire in your mind's than you can use it to find that reference point." Aiwass aid in a tone that actually made him sound interested in this matter.

"However," He said suddenly facing my doppelganger, "You are only AsrfyjRhiSer taking the shape of what desired to be." He said glancing at me.

"So it has to be me than?" I asked the angel. He nodded and then continued.

"Imagine Breaker's purpose was to return the world to its original state and even though this isn't its original state it's still a world with no abnormalities so it will still fulfil its base function," Aiwass explained, "However while it's versatile you can use to return to what you view as your original world."

I nodded and asked, "What do I need to do then?"

"Picture your world as you want it to be, and then you," he said pointing at my doppelganger, "Must return to him."

My clone scowled fiercely as he said, "And if I don't want to go back to how I was before, what then?"

"Then you will be trapped here until eventually that skin and personality erode away and all that is underneath those desires of the Kamijou will spill out without imagine breaker hear to stop it."

My clone scowled as he does and then nodded his head. He stared at me until finally I realized it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and then thought of not what I thought my world should be, but instead of how the world felt when Othinus had returned the world to normal. After fixing that feeling in my mind and then took one more breath and then nodded at my clone.

My clone walked towards me and held out the pink and emerald arm and I grabbed it with my sky-blue one. Nodding at each other I closed my eyes and fixed that feeling in my mind.

But just before we began I heard him whisper, "Consider this contribution to help you not mess up again."

Before I could even ask what he meant I felt him release all the halved and incomplete powers that had been the base for his existence flow back into my right arm and become whole. However, after that I felt all of my own desire that had been the mold for his existence flow into me, all the memories that I had lost, who I was as a person before I had saved index, and just like that I remembered.

It was like a tidal wave as I felt sixteen years worth of memory hit me like a wrecking ball, this was he'd meant when he told me about contribution, he'd given me back my past.

But I felt something else come towards me and then desperately grasped onto that fixed image I had made as Imagine Breaker hit me.

Then the sound of breaking glass rolled over me and once again I lost consciousness and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Onwards with the plot, also since It's a rare anime that makes me like a harem i'll mostly be cutting those off just so you know. Also hopefully dragon arm next chapter. P.S. Thanks for the Reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Toaru franchise.

Chapter 1

"So tell me, do you do it because of the nurses?" Huh I let out a groan as my eyes refocused. I found myself looking into the face of a giant frog.

"Gah," I shout as back up and hit the back of my hospital bed. I blink as I as I realize that I am not looking at a giant frog, but instead the face of a very confused doctor.

The doctor continued to look perplexed until he suddenly laughed and said, "Well I didn't expect quite a reaction but don't worry your secret's safe with me." He said with a smile, "Although next time maybe don't cut off your whole arm just those skirts."

I leaned up in bed confused, "Hang on a second what happened, how did I get here?"

"I don't know all the details," The doctor said with a frown, "But maybe you're friend here can explain?"

Friend? For a second I almost thought of Aiwass but then dismissed it out of absurdity. My question was soon as Style walked into the room carrying what appeared to be a fruit basket.

"Style finally, what happened at Windsor castle and why are we at a hospital?"

Style frowned, "What do you mean Windsor Castle, do you mean Misawa Cram School?" He said as is frown deepened. "Are you sure your okay, I can call the doctor back in."

I didn't respond as my panic grew and I started to take deep breaths. "Don't you remember anything about that other me and that dragon?"

Styles eyes lit up like he had just made everything make sense. "That dragon, don't worry about it, it was probably Aureolus's fear mani-" I had stopped listening to him as all pieces clicked. Misawa Cram School, the Dragon he was talking about, and even this exact conversation.

Whatever I had done when I had restored the world had also spat me out at the wrong time. Style noticing my panic stopped talking and tried to tell me something when I suddenly leapt from the bed ,eyes wide as I realized all this entailed.

I shook my head and wordlessly ran out the door as Style stood up and reached for me. I ran straight out of my navigating the hallways out of hospital, even passing the frog faced doctor on way out.

I didn't stop running even as I reached the streets, ignoring the stares as I felt all of my accomplishments crumble. Othinus, Corazon, Gremlin, Othinus, Fiamma, Angel fall, God's Right Seat, The Diahasai, and the Sister's.

I suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky as felt tears roll down my face. I felt my identity crumble. I had already lost my past and now everything that I had built myself up on was gone. I fell to my knees and wept.

"Are you sure you've lost your past too?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw none other than my doppelganger.

"You!" I jumped up and attempted to grab his shirt and instead felt nothing. I stumbled right through as if he weren't there. "What's going on?" I ask him with my eyes red from tears and feeling like punching everyone in the face.

"Later, but first we need to go, people will think it's weird if you start talking to yourself." I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at me which considering my appearance and previous antics wasn't too surprising.

I decided to follow him as he walked off into a random alleyway before someone called judgement. I followed him until we were alone and then said "Mind explaining what's going on."

He only frowned and then said, "Before you get pissy you should know I'm not the same as the one who was with a little while ago." Seeing the confused look on my face he continued. "That other you was some of your powers that escaped last time your arm was severed. However, because of your wish to reclaim your past those powers molded the powers into your doppelganger.

I nodded to confirm my understanding. "When he returned to how he was before the powers returned to your arm but your manifested wishes that made his mold also returned to you."

"Okay, but I what does that have to do with you?"

"When your memories returned to you your brain couldn't cope with the sudden information so it made me as a kind of coping mechanism." Feeling confused but starting to get I nodded.

"But your not real like him right?" I ask wondering if I need to worry about a repeat situation like with my other clone.

"No think of me as your brain making an imaginary friend who can talk instead of just flooding your brain with images."

I was about to ask how he knew this when he just grinned and said. "Just remember that this isn't some magical possession or other stuff like your used to, it's just your brain coping, so when you think of something I've also already thought it."

Great, I think to myself but then come to a realization, "Wait, you remember all of my lost memories right?"

"Technically it's you who remembers everything but in this dynamic, yes I remember." He responds with a bland expression.

Feeling slightly better about having some link to my past and realizing that the future was still there I felt calmer.

"So no else can see you right, just me?"

"Yes remember I'm just a coping mechanism until you have time to adjust to your memories again."

Okay, I smiled and walked back to the hospital where some very distraught nurses fret over my cast other injuries. However unbeknownst to any of us the arm in that cast would soon start some more trouble than any of us asked for.


End file.
